


【火影】火影人物第一印象vs现在印象——晓

by Chavela



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Impression, Pictures
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: 共计12个人物（包括后来加入的阿飞和已叛变的大蛇丸，不含弥彦时期众人、鹰小队以及TV原创角色）





	【火影】火影人物第一印象vs现在印象——晓

**Author's Note:**

> 共计12个人物（包括后来加入的阿飞和已叛变的大蛇丸，不含弥彦时期众人、鹰小队以及TV原创角色）


End file.
